The Best Part of Me Was Always You
by lovedealer
Summary: A story about Leah & Jake. There are tons about them, but this one is full of emotions. Take a peek!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

This is not a love story. This is a story about love.

I heard the most familiar laugh ever in history as I fold my blanket and tossed it on my bed. I walked to my dresser and look at myself in the mirror. I fixed my hair and walked fast outside of my room. I was right, Jacob was there. He's sort of my best friend since the whole vampire – wolf alliance thing happened. I guess there are just things that other people can't understand. I developed something more than just simple friendship with him, I feel like I can always be myself when I'm with him.

"Hey Lee." Jake greeted.

"Hey moron, what brings you here today?" I said, messing his hair.

"Nothing, since when did I need a reason to go here and see you guys? Especially you." He grinned.

I think my heart was supposed to jump off my chest right then and there, but fortunately, I managed it well, I didn't even blush.

"Oh really?" I said, chuckling.

I made my way to the kitchen and tried to look for something to eat. I found scrambled eggs and bacon, the usual thing for breakfast. Jake followed me and asked me if I'm okay. I said I am okay, and he throws this weird look at me.

"What?" I said, trying to reach for the strip of bacon.

"Nothing." He said, looking away.

We always have these awkward moments every time we are left alone. I guess we're really not comfortable with each other, maybe I was just too assuming. There he is, the guy I can't have, for the second time around. Damn those imprinting things, why did fate didn't let us choose who to love instead?

"So, - I said, sitting on the table – how are you and the spawn?" I asked, chuckling.

"You can't even imagine, its harder than I thought it would be." He replied, walking closer to me, and stopped across me.

"It's gonna be okay." I smiled, caressing his cheek.

"I hope so." He said, as he holds my hands and pressed them on his face.

This scene is normal to us, we're not a couple, but even the pack understands why we are like this. I guess they all know that Jake and I have feelings for each other, but unfortunately, fate forbids us to show it. He caressed my hands and started to kiss it slowly. I smiled, and embraced him after that. I usually think of Jake as a brother, a younger and immature brother, but since he learned to phase like others, he matured in ways I didn't expect, and I even think of him as a stepping stone to the future, away from Sam and Emily and all the drama, and then Nessie came along. What a perfect story. I never get to be the princess, I'm always the bitch.

A week passes and a weird invitation came into our house, its Nessie's 18th birthday, and we're invited. And I expect this is all "together-ness" stuff. Seth wants go, but I don't know if I should. But he later on convinced me that it was worth a shot. I decided to wear a simple pastel colored dress, something maybe too casual for a party, but whatever, I bet she didn't even want me there.


	2. Chapter 2

That party night came and I wish time would spin faster as it used to. I am definitely not enjoying myself. I'm just whispering to myself that I am doing this for Jake, that I he needs strength, he needs me there. I know what you're thinking, that I am just the best friend, always there for him, always there to support him, but will always be wrong for him. It hurts every time I think that Jake and I will never ever be together. But I guess happy ending was something I couldn't afford.

"Hey Lee. I'm so glad you're here." Jacob greeted, as he gave me a big tight hug. You know, that was one of the things I love about Jake, he's never embarrassed to show his affection to me, anytime, anywhere, and I love to see the spawn turn into some green eyed flesh eating monster. I laughed at the thought. I realized that I was daydreaming again and Jake was looking weird at me.

"Sorry," I said, and then I laughed. He was really handsome that night, his tux fit him perfectly. He looks like a knight in shining armor, though I'm not the one who wears the costume of the princess.

The party was a blast, and I found myself exhausted, even though I didn't do anything. Looking at Renesmee is exhausting. As I stepped out from the Cullen's doorstep, I heard a familiar voice calling my name, asking me to wait for him. I even heard them fight.

"Aren't you gonna stay with me? It's my birthday." Renesmee demanded.

"I already did, I wanna rest now. Good night Ness." Jake said, giving her a peck on the cheek, and then calling my name to tell him he's coming. See? That's what I love about Jake; he's my partner in crime.

"Looks like you ruined the night of the melodramatic queen." I said.

"Nah, she'll be okay, she can process it all now." He replied, putting his arm on my shoulder. We walked away from the pack; we walked to the woods and hang out on our favorite tree. Jake and I loves high places, it's like we can always see the world.

"The moon looks good tonight." I said.

"Everything looks good when I'm with you." He said as pulled me closer to him and hugged me tight. Jake and I have the perfect relationship, maybe because we have the invisible commitment. We know what we have is wrong, but we don't mind. We just treat each other as lovers if we really need each other to act like that, but most of the time, we're the best of friends.

The morning after, I found myself on my bed, with Jake. He was snoring beside me. I laughed at him, and carefully crawl out of the bed, so it won't wake him up. I go straight to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, after that I saw him, already awake.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said, jumping on the bed, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning beautiful." He replied as he pulled me down and gave me a kiss.

As much as I love to have him all day, I know that I do not own him, nature needs him, and furthermore, Nessie do. It's so hard to think that I am stuck in a situation like this, you might say he's taking me for granted, but you know, when you love someone, you just don't care. It's the kind of love that makes you wanna be forever young, that even if its rains all day and you know that a huge flood will drown you both, you're not worried because you know you have him by your side. But every time I think that we're not really in a relationship, it hurts. Maybe I need to start learning to accept that we are nothing.


End file.
